Keizaal
by Natade13
Summary: One-shots featuring various character's throughout the game of Skyrim, and revolving around my various Dovahkiin. Spoilers to some aspects and quests of the game. Formerly Shadows, Scales and Tales. "Keizaal" is "Skyrim" in Dovahzul.
1. Alani

**I know, quests and stuff aren't exactly how you may remember them in the game, but, hey.**

* * *

A wail of grief, pain and rage escaped the Khajiit, who sat next to the charred body of her leader, an ebony dagger in hand and blood dripping from the corner of her mouth.

Nazir and Babette stood in the doorway, their clothing and hair singed from the flames that had destroyed their Sanctuary... Their family.

The beast blood in Alani was raging, howling for vengeance, demanding the blood of the men that caused such destruction.

_In time._

_In time, they will all __**pay**__._

"M..." Her voice wouldn't obey.

"Damn." That was better. "Mother... wishes to speak to me again."

To her credit, Alani didn't shed a single tear, though her vision blurred as she stood jerkily, brushing past Nazir, who knelt beside Astrid's body briefly, before following the Khajiit.

As the Redguard approached Alani, she turned, and uttered five simple words.

"The contract is still on."

"What?"

"You heard me. Amaund didn't take back his contract. I'm going to kill the Emperor."

Nazir sighed, "Fine. But don't get yourself killed, you hear me?"

"Oh, I won't. Can't say the same about Emperor Titus Mede II, though."

However, when she exited the Sanctuary, as she whistled for Shadowmere, she made the mistake at glancing, absent-minded, at the fir tree near Shadowmere's pool.

There, Festus Krex's body was pinned to the tree-trunk by over a dozen arrows.

Her scream split the chilly night air.


	2. Loriel

Loriel blinked awake, her vision hazy. _'W-what? Where am I?' _

She looked up, seeing a blonde Nord man, sitting across from her.

The Dunmer then realized that she was in a wagon, a prisoner of the Imperials.

_'Gods-damned Imperials.' _Loriel thought darkly.

"Oh, you're awake."

Turning her crimson glare up to the Nord in front of her, she curled her lip in disgust, revealing the sharp canine teeth.

"Hey..." The Nords blue gaze was suspicious, "Are you... A Vampire?"

The brown-haired man beside him looked panicked, staring at Loriel with wide, frightened eyes.

"What of it, _Nord_?" She spat, vemon laced in every word.

"Nothing." A muffled grunt caught the Dunmer woman's attention.

"And who the hell are you?"

"Watch it!" It was Blondie again, "You speak to Jarl Ulfric, rightful ruler of Skyrim."

"Tch. Like hell _I _care. You Nords can have your wars. I'll have no part in it, and no respect for either side."

"Quiet back there!" The guard driving the wagon decided to intervene.

For a few moments, it was silent, save for the wagon wheels turning, the horse trotting, and sounds of the surrounding forest.

"Where are you from, horse thief?"

"Will you _shut the hell up_?" Loriel glared up at the Nord sitting across from her, dark lips parted in a sneer.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." Was his simple response.

"Tch."

"Rorikstead. I... I'm from Rorikstead." The horse thief finally sighed.

Glancing up, Loriel saw the town. With a sigh, she muttered, "We're at Helgen."

The blonde Nord, Ralof -at least, she guess that was his name, from his conversation with the horse thief from Rorikstead that she'd paid little attention to- looked mildly surprised.

They were quiet for a minute, as they rode into Helgen.

"I used to be sweet on a girl here. I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in."

"Ughhhh!" Loriel was fed up with Ralof -and that horse thief. "Just. Shut. Up. I haven't had any blood in a couple days, and I'm very tempted to just bite your neck right now and leave you on the side of the road as a blood-less corpse."

"And how do you plan to do that, Dunmer? Your hands are bound, like everyone else's."

Ralof could swear she hissed, like a cat, her fangs glinting.

"I don't know! But I swear to Aetherius, I'll find a way if you continue."

"Out of the cart, prisoners."

**A/N: I have seen the Helgen scene so many times, I really don't want to write it. But let's just say this: Loriel's reaction when Alduin shows up will be like "_fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck A FUCKING DRAGON fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck but hey, I'm alive. For now. SHITTHEDRAGON'SRIGHTTHERE"_**

**She tends to swear a lot.**


	3. Kaerija

Kaerija turned her head, looking away from Brynjolf, pouting.

"I got the jewels, didn't I?"

"But you got caught."

"The bastard woke up while I was opening the drawer!"

"Because you managed to be loud enough to wake him up, lass."

"I did not! I was silent as ever!"

"Oh yes, yer very silent right now."

"Shut it, Delvin!"

Her face would be flushed with embarrassment and anger, if she wasn't an Argonian.

"Whatever. I'm going to the Bee and the Barb."

Kaerija muttered under her breath the whole way to the Inn, occassionally hissing and kicking sticks or rocks.

When she entered the Bee and the Barb, she spotted a hooded figure at the counter, talking with Keerava.

"Have you heard any rumours lately, Keerava?"

"Hm... No, not that I can remember. I'll let you know if any come up."

"Sure. Especially if they have money involved..."

The snowy-scaled Argonian laughed.

The hooded figure leaned back slightly as Kaerija approached, glancing over.

Kaerija could see, now, that it was a Khajiit, with dark fur and a long, constantly waving tail.

And the armor -fur armor- made it fairly clear she was female, as well as the voice.

"Greetings, land-strider." Kaerija hissed softly, looking at the ebony-furred Khajiit.

"Greetings, Argonian."

They didn't interact much more, just drinking and eating, and speaking with Keerava.

After a short while, the door swung open again, revealing an Argonian with deep green scales and pale blue eyes. One of the first things Kaerija noticed about him was that he had ram-like horns, like hers, dark blue and feathers as a sort of hair.

"Marshes!" The Khajiit called, lifting her bottle of Black-Briar mead in the air in greeting.

The Argonian -Marshes?- was at the counter in a matter of seconds, and he easily plucked the bottle of mead out of her hands and took at sip.

"Oi! Bad Marshes!" The Khajiit whined, reaching for the bottle.

With a grin, he held it up above his head, too high for her to reach.

Kaerija watched the exchange, amused. But she was wondering - who were they?

"Alani, how many bottles have you had?" The male Argonian spoke, that smirk still on his face.

The ebony-furred Khajiit - Alani - blinked, and paused, thinking.

"Um... 5... 10... 15... 17 bottles."

The Argonian's eyes widened, and he looked down at her.

"_What?_"

"Love, when you've had a drinking contest with a Daedric prince..."

Kaerija was confused. _Very _confused.

Alani froze, turning to Kaerija.

"Oh. You're probably wondering what the hell is going on right now, aren't you?"

Kaerija nodded.

"I'm Alani, and this is Scouts-many-Marshes. He can be a jerk sometimes, but he's a nice guy. I guess."

"You guess? ... Why'd you marry me if you only 'guess' I'm a nice guy?"

"You shush, I'm explaining things. Um... Actually, I guess that's pretty much it."

"Don't forget the whole "you're-the-Dragonborn" part."

Kaerija stared at the two.

"Um... Okay... I'm Kaerija, and that's pretty much all there is to me."

"Nice to meet ya!"

And so the night continued on, with a lot of bantering, arguments, mead, and confusion.

* * *

**Don't even ask me what this chapter is, because I don't know.**

**I had to give Kaeri a chapter, but I wanted to write more with Alani, and then this crap happened.**

**Enjoy, I guess?**

**I LIVE OFF REVIEWS**

**Even on this random crap**

**Really, how'd THIS even happen?**


	4. Taeril

Taeril woke up on dusty rocks.

Her large hazel eyes widened as she took in her surroundings, and the small note lying beside her. Next to it was a potion of healing, and a small pouch.

She winced as she sat up, only just realizing that she was all cut up and bloody.

Gulping down the potion, she unfolded the letter.

_I figured you would need this._

That's all it said.

She opened the pouch, blinking when she counted out 100 septims.

Taeril's brow furrowed as she tried to recall the night's events.

Oh.

Oh. It was those gods-damned bandits!

She remembered now. She'd been on her way to Riften when a group of bandits had swarmed her.

"Damn it!"

**owo**

**AND SO TAERIL APPEARS.**

**Taeril is an Altmer I made recently  
Just so I could put her on Familiar Faces  
So she can follow Alani and some others around, occasionally  
Alani has, like, a little gang XD**

**I'll just do this:**

**Name: Taeril Oaken-bow (I'll possibly come up with a better surname later)**

**Age: Roughly 150**

**Race: High Elf (Altmer)**

**Skills: Speech, Archery, Light Armor, Enchanting**

**Personality: Innocent, kind, curious, loyal.**

**Appearance: Ivory, shoulder-length hair (same style as Astrid's, in the Dark Brotherhood), large hazel eyes, pale gold skin. Rather small and curvy (as opposed to Dreylin, lean and tall). Heart-shaped face.**

**Gear: Normally uses the Glass Bow of the Stag Prince (with glass arrows) , and owns an ebony dagger (courtesy of a certain Dunmer assassin...) as backup. Wears full Stahlrim Armor (minus helmet) or Linwe's Armor. Always wears her various rings, and her Amulet of Mara.**

**Other: She's a member of both the Thieve's Guild and the Companions. **


	5. Alani and Co 1

"Marshes! Look! Look! A chest!"

Alani rushed past a small group of Falmer, completely ignoring them as she ran to the chest. "Aw, it's locked... Nothing a couple lockpicks can't solve."

Scouts-many-Marshes sighed, adjusting the ebony gauntlet Alani had given him, and unsheathing his ebony waraxe -also a gift from Alani.

The Falmer were dead in a matter of minutes, and Marshes turned to see Alani, completely ignorant of everything around her, digging around in the Dwemer-made chest, and two Dwemer Centurion Guardians moving towards her.

His ice-blue eyes widened, and he called out to the ebony-furred Khajiit.

"Alani!"

She looked up, pale green eyes confused, and then turned slowly, right as the mace-like arm of a Dwemer Centurion swung towards her.

Alani flew back into a pillar, colliding with an audible crack.

She coughed, crimson beads of blood trickling down her chin and falling to the cold, stone, ground below her.

Scouts-many-Marshes was at her side in an instant, dropping his axe as he knelt beside her, carefully lifting her.

The Khajiit hissed, eyes narrowed.

"No... Put me down."

"No! You'll di-"

"**Put me down.**"

Her voice was a deep growl, her Beast blood rushing through her veins.

Hesitantly, her lover set her down, supporting her as she stood, shakily.

Unsheathing Dawnbreaker and her Nightingale Blade, Alani walked unsteadily towards the two Dwemer Centurion.

With a grimace, Scouts-many-Marshes followed her, the Ebony Mail armor he wore flaring to life with black smoke.

The first Dwemer Centurion stalked forward, and Alani caught a glimpse of the dynamo core, which seemed to power the Centurion.

"If we can destroy that thing inside it, the glowing red orb, I think that's what powers the Dwemer Centurions." Her voice was weak, and it sounded as if speaking at all was a struggle.

And so they fought.

Alani managed to land a lucky blow with Dawnbreaker that slid between two pieces of metal and pierced the dynamo core, effectively shutting down the first Dwemer Centurion, but got the bones in her left leg nearly shattered.

The second Centurion got past Scouts-many-Marshes, and attacked Alani, who was unable to defend herself. The sharp point at the end of it's right arm -which was very much like a warhammer- tore through the front of her throat, before Scouts-many-Marshes was able to destroy the dynamo core inside the automaton.

He immediately crouched beside Alani, ice-blue eyes anxious as he assessed her wounds.

Skin at neck completely destroyed, most likely damaged throat.

Though it wasn't bleeding -externally, at least- it was clear that something was wrong with her stomach and chest, where the first Centurion had rammed it's arm into her.

Her left leg wasn't in good condition, either.

All in all, Alani was NOT in good shape.

Scouts-many-Marshes tore pieces of cloth -from his clothes, inside his knapsack- as makeshift bandages for her throat.

_Healing potions... Come on, I know she packed some!_

"Marshes... Next time, I'll be... careful. Promise."

"Stop talking; you'll make it worse!"

Tears trickled down Alani's cheeks, and Marshes realized blood was staining the cloth at her neck, and dripping from her chin.

"Don't you know healing spells?"

"Couldn't... even heal... a bunny, r-right now..."

Scouts-many-Marshes continued trying to patch her up.

Alani heard a familiar, though muffled, voice.

"What happened?!"

The footsteps seemed disconnected as a second figure knelt by her side, and everything went black.

* * *

**I'm not completely sure what this is either.**

**I'll make this a part 1 of 2, probably?**

**Even though it's supposed to be one-shots...**

**Edit: I don't even remember who the person at the end was supposed to be DX  
I wrote this a couple months ago, and completely forgot about it!  
Ohwell, imagination time!**


	6. Alani and Co 2

Alani awoke to a dull ache, one that she was, unfortunately, familiar with, having been wounded many, many times.

_W-what?_

Voices surrounded her, all familiar, yet...

They seemed wrong, somehow.

The voices didn't seem to come from anyone.

They just... existed, floating through Alani's mind.

"-lani? Alani?"

"Is the Listener's friend awake?"

_Those voices..._

Alani struggled to remember.

_Dreylin? _

"Listener's friend! You're awake!"

_Cicero...? What is Cicero doing here?_

Blinking, Alani realized she didn't even know where "here" was.

"Scouts-many-Marshes! She's awake!"

Yet another voice.

This time, Alani recognized it right away.

"B-babette?"

The small vampire smiled, her sharp canines glinting in the flickering light from a nearby fireplace.

Scouts-many-Marshes appeared in the doorway, bandages on his torso, before hurrying towards Alani.

"You're awake!"

Alani could hear Cicero babbling excitedly as she grinned, weakly propping herself up, ignoring the flare of agony.

"Yeah. Yeah. Where are we?"

Her voice was quiet and raspy, and it hurt to speak, but she did so anyway.

"Proudspire Manor. Remember how Krildrii said she might meet us down in Mzinchaleft? She found us, and helped bring you back here."

"Where is Krildrii?"

"She had to go back to Windhelm. Something about needing to deliver something to a potionmaker?"

For a moment, the only sound in the room was Cicero's singing and the crackling fire.

Then Scouts-many-Marshes whispered, "You had us worried."

Looking up, Alani murmured. "I'm sorry."

"Good."

Babette entered the conversation, hands on her hips and glaring.

"You _should _be sorry. You could have avoided getting the both of you injured if you'd just let Scouts-many-Marshes carry you away, but _no. _You _had _to make him put you down so you could fight the automatons."

_I'm guessing Marshes told them what happened._

Cicero frowned, unapproving of people, especially a Sister, talking to the Listener that way.

But, for once, the Keeper remained silent.

"You know very well, Babette, that the Centurions would follow. And Marshes couldn't outrun two Dwemer Centurions while carrying me."

"Well, then you should be more careful!"

Dreylin, sighing, crossed the large bedroom in two long strides, putting a hand on the top of Babette's head and the other on Alani's shoulder.

"Stop your arguing."

The three words silenced Alani and Babette, neither of which were keen on the idea of incurring Dreylin's wrath. **A/N: Hehe... Dreylin's wrath... It's funny because she's a Dunmer, and Dunmer's ability is Ancestor's Wrath... HahahaIshouldgotosleepnow.**

Finally, Scouts-many-Marshes broke the silence by resting his jaw on the top of Alani's head and murmuring, "At least you're okay..."

Alani smiled.

* * *

**Why am I awake?**

**Also, tommorrow, I shall add another Dovahkiin to the craziness!**

**At least... I think it'll be tommorrow. **

**We have a half-day at school, so I'll be home about 3 hours than usual, and that should give me time to write.**

**Krildrii, the new Dovahkiin, was mentioned above, and I shall write something revolving around her tommorrow.**

**Her name has confused me for so long.**

**It's changed so much.**

**It's been, like, Kelliq, Skaelri, and several Iliahzin... Hm...**

**Krilzin? **

**Brave honor... that would fit her.**

**It's funny.**

**She's a sweet, honest, Stormcloak, who kills only with good reason (EX: Imperials, during the war, although she disliked it; bandits; feral creatures that attack her first) and she's friends with a Khajiit Guildmaster, Nightingale and Honorary Member of the Dark Brotherhood, (Alani) who is also friends with the Dunmer assassin who killed Emperor Titus Mede III, and kills any who displease her (Dreylin).**

**Ok, I'll sleep now.**

**No more ranting in author's descriptions tonight.**

**Oh god**

**I can't even spel anymore.**

**It took me four tries to get tonigght right.**

**... Yeah, bye.**


End file.
